Super Mario Brothers
by The Lost Atom
Summary: Mario & Luigi, the best martial artists in 1980's America are magically transported to the mystical Mushroom Kingdom to join three other heroes in the suspenseful, hilarious, action-packed alternate quest for the seven Crystal Stars. This brilliant re-telling of the epic journey has a darker tone, stays true to the original storyboard, and has a more realistic, mature nature.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoned

**The Lost Atom presents…**

**A Legend of Zelda/Mario crossover visualization novel/manga…**

**Super Mario Brothers...**

**Chapter 1:**** The Summoned**

Why would anyone run through the woods in red heels? The heavy panting of a princess in a pink dress was the only sounds present within the colorful forest. Although the sun had not yet set, it was dark inside the wooded ecosystem littered with dancing flowers of various color, the innocent flora completely unaware of the stress the fleeing princess was undergoing.

The prancing princess herself was gorgeous, even if her beauty was currently tainted by her sweaty forehead and gasps for air. Sitting upon her golden blonde hair was a golden crown, embedded with rubies and sapphires. Her smiling pink dress was lifted from the earth by her delicate hands encased in white opera gloves. The pink dress also featured puffed shoulders and a sapphire brooch embedded in the center, which matched her adorable eyes on her soft face.

Although her appearance was admirable, her luck was not. Her red heel caught the root of a tree, her adorable blue eyes widening in surprise as she started to spill.

"_Oof!"_ She grunted, lying face first on the forest floor in failure. The princess featured clenched teeth and partially open eyes as she lifted her slightly scratched face up from the forest floor, her eyes widening at the brown booted feet before her. The downed princess slowly directed her attention upward, two men in blue overalls standing before her with folded arms and evil smiles. The man on the right wore a red undershirt and a red cap labelled; "M", the man on the left featuring a green undershirt and a green cap labelled; "L". Both of them had white gloves on their hands, mustaches, and bulbous noses.

"It's over princess." The man in red scolded, failing to hide an evil grin.

The defeated princess gulped with a nervous expression, lying on the forest floor before the brown booted feet of her two overall donned pursuers.

_**Twenty four hours earlier…**_

No matter how much respect or education you have regarding architecture, the Brooklyn Bridge just doesn't look as impressive in rainfall. Cars were zooming across the engineered masterpiece, more focused on getting home from work more than anything else. That is, except for one particular couple, huddled under a black umbrella at the peak of the bridge.

"What are we doing here, Mario?" The brunette in a scarlet dress whined, shivering profusely. "I'm cold. I want to go home."

Mario dug into his overall pocket with one hand, his other gloved hand holding the black umbrella for the two of them. The red in his hat and undershirt matched the scarlet dress of the brunette before him. The golden buttons on his overalls matched her golden earrings. Much to her shock, Mario revealed a small ring box and held it on his palm.

"Umm… What the hell is this?" The girl gasped, fear present on her widened eyed face.

"Pauline…" Mario softly started, opening the box and revealing an impressive solitary diamond ring. "You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife."

Rainfall and zooming cars were the only sounds audible, Pauline digging in her pocket for a semi-collapsed pack of cigarettes. Mario's eyebrows narrowed slightly, progressively feeling more and more uncomfortable as he stood there under the umbrella with an expensive piece of jewelry exposed on his white gloved palm, jewelry that was getting no attention from its desired master. Pauline lit the cigarette in her mouth, than released a puff into the humid air.

"This is a joke, right?" Pauline declined, meeting his eyes and releasing smoke through her lips, shivering slightly.

A crushing statement to say the least. Nothing hurts more than offering your heart entirely to someone, only to have them stomp on it.

"What? Of course this isn't a joke!" Mario barked, his heart racing.

"Mario I can't marry you. You can barely take care of yourself for crying out loud. Maybe once you stop living in that dingy apartment with your brother and stop working at the dojo and get a real job." Pauline attacked, taking a puff after her heartbreaking statement.

Mario was leaning against the side of a building next to a door, a sign above the door reading; _**DOJO MARIO. **_The rain didn't seem to bother Mario as he smoked his cigarette, his left foot and shoulders against the building. Mario discarded his cigarette and stomped it out, roughly opening the doors into the building.

A teenage boy with fluorescent green hair cried as he flew through the air, landing on the hardwood floor of Dojo Mario with a grunt. His closed eyes were shaky, lips quivering slightly as he found he couldn't stand, lying on his back in defeat. Mario stood before him with folded arms, still wearing his red hat and undershirt beneath his blue overalls.

"You're far too weak. You'll never become a martial artist. Leave this place at once." Mario scolded, staring down the teenage boy with fluorescent green hair.

The boy barked in pain, using all his strength to prevent his shaky blue eyes from crying. The defeated teenager scurried to his feet and raced out of the dojo, failing to notice a taller man in overalls leaning against the wall, dressed with a green undershirt and cap labelled L.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Luigi calmly scolded, his voice calm and casual and eyes closed as he leaned against the dojo wall.

"Shut up Luigi." Mario silenced, his back facing his younger but taller brother.

"I'm just sayin', I don't think you'll get very many students if you keep that act up." Luigi persisted, his white gloved hands casually in his overall pockets as he leaned against the dojo wall.

"And I'm just saying that I don't really give a shit." Mario declined, facing the hardwood floor but paying it no attention.

Luigi faced the back of Mario, his expression surprised to the mildest possible degree. After some silence, he emit a chuckle with a closed eyed grin.

Although incredibly rude, Pauline had some truth to her words when she called Mario's apartment dingy. Laundry was on the carpet floor, it smelt of cigarette smoke, and Luigi failed to clean his lunch, -caked macaroni left in a bowl as well as corn bits in the sink. The futon boards were exposed from a rip in the material, Luigi casually lying on the futon with his hands behind his head and a toothpick in his mouth, eyes closed. Mario was sitting at the kitchen table, -a small circular table littered with empty beer cans and best suited for three people. He was smoking a cigarette, his expression clearly showing that he was pissed off.

"Feel free to vent bro I'm all ears." Luigi offered, very relaxed.

"Twelve years…" Mario choked, sucking in smoke with closed eyes, then releasing it with half open eyes. "Twelve god damn years."

"And for what?" Luigi heard Mario say, the younger brother facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Luigi shuffled the toothpick in his mouth around a little bit.

"That long, huh? Well I guess you started dating in middle school." Luigi thought aloud, Mario simply smoking at the table. "It sucks now man, but with time you'll see that you've just been granted opportunities. You're free."

"Free?" Mario challenged, butting out the cigarette in the ashtray upon the table. "To hell with free. I offered her my heart and she stomped on it! I spent six months saving for a ring for god sake and she barely looked at it! She told me my house stinks and my job sucks."

"Sheesh, what a bitch." Luigi calmly comforted, his eyes closed and hands behind his head as he casually lied upon the wounded futon within the ramshackle apartment. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Mario answered, almost immediately. "I closed the box and walked to the Dojo without a word." Mario concluded, causing Luigi's eyes to open.

"Wait…" Luigi started, staring at the ceiling. "You still have the ring?"

"Well yeah." Mario confirmed, an eyebrow raised. "She said no Einstein. Obviously I still have it."

Luigi skyrocketed from his seat, sitting straight up and staring at Mario with widened eyes, the toothpick twirling in the air behind him. "Well let's cash that shit in man! Let's get some pizza and cold ones! I'm starving!"

Mario examined the solitary diamond within the ring box upon his palm for a short period. He eventually let out a heavy sigh. "Why the hell not."

A Brooklyn bar in the mid 1980's was certainly an interesting sight. Malicious music, horrifying hairstyles, awful attire, and some ruthless roughnecks were key features of the scene. Taking a seat at the foggy bar was Mario and Luigi, dressed in their overalls and hats as usual. A massive hunchback roughneck at least twice the size of Mario turned and gave him a quick examination, a tall glass of blonde lager in his thick hand.

"What can I get you folks?" The female bartender asked, featuring glasses, a bandanna, and tied back dreadlocks.

"Two rum and cokes." Mario answered, sliding a ten dollar bill to her hands across the table, crappy tattoos present on her forearms.

Without a word, the "eccentric" bartender proceeded to prepare the drinks for the oddly dressed customers. The massive roughneck turned in his seat towards Mario, his hairy arms and unsymmetrical face evidence enough that he was unintelligent.

"Hey… You're that Mario guy, right?" The roughneck asked, seeming a little tipsy.

"Who the hell is asking?" Mario declined, removing the straw from the dark drink he just received.

"You own that Dojo here in town… Everyone says you're the most talented martial artist in the country." The roughneck continued, pounding his blonde lager after the praise.

"Yeah, well…" Mario started, successfully hiding any evidence of boosted pride. "I don't do autographs, so –gah!"

Luigi calmly watched as the massive roughneck put Mario in a chokehold from behind, everyone in the bar gasping in shock, watching the event with widened eyes and dropped mouths. Mario's face showed some strain, but he looked like he was alright for the most part.

"Hey everybody! Watch me take out the country's best martial artist!" The roughneck called, the booze making him sound like even more of a Neanderthal.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to let me go." Mario warned, still in the chokehold.

Everyone was watching the event in suspense, the massive hairy arm maintaining a strong chokehold on Mario. "One."

"You should probably let go." Luigi calmly warned, sipping his dark drink with closed eyes.

"Pah! Keep quiet second rate." The roughneck declined, maintaining a chokehold on Mario. "Two."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Luigi calmly accepted, placing down his empty glass.

The roughneck growled a little bit, tightening on his chokehold a little more. Everyone watched in stunned silence, the suspense growing and growing. "Three."

With blinding speed Mario grabbed the meaty arm around his neck, swinging the roughneck across the bar table like a baseball bat and releasing him, racing lines accompanying the epic awe-inspiring maneuver. Glassware smashed and people screamed as the massive roughneck slid across the bar, eventually smashing face first into the hardwood flooring of the New York bar. People were backed against the walls, hands over their mouths in shock as Mario stood before the bar, dressed in his overalls, red undershirt, and red hat labelled "M". Luigi was casually sitting at the bar with a drink cradled in his white gloved hands, drinking the drink through a straw with closed eyes.

"Get him!" The roughneck cried, lifting his scratched up face from the floor.

Nine massive roughnecks charged Mario at once, the martial arts master calmly entering a fighting stance. The first roughneck charged him with a chubby fist, Mario side stepping slightly and kicking skyward, -his foot so quick and flexible that the tip of his shoe nailed the roughneck in the chin, the roughneck at least sixteen inches taller. The first roughneck flew backward from the scissor kick with racing lines, Mario's brown booted foot still extended. The roughneck landed on his back with a grunt, clearly defeated.

"Damn… Who the hell wears steel-toe boots to a bar?" The downed roughneck whined.

The remaining roughnecks continued to attack Mario, all of their efforts proving futile as Mario swatted them away like flies. Bouncers started to join the brawl, the enforcers attacking both the roughnecks and Mario, neither party afraid to fight back.

"I guess I should help…" Luigi sighed, lazily leaving the bar to join the fight.

A bouncer tried to grab Luigi by the overall straps, the casual martial artist countering by dropping to the floor and performing a sweep kick, racing lines accompanying the epic maneuver as the bouncer was swept off of his feet and dropped onto his ass. Now back to back, Mario and Luigi fought off the remaining bouncers and roughnecks until they were all left lying on the floor in stunned defeat. The spectators examined the Mario brothers with shocked expressions, the entire bar speechless from the event that just took place before their very eyes.

"Let's go Luigi." Mario initiated, lowering his fighting stance. "Wouldn't want to be here when the cops show up."

Mario proceeded to leave the bar, Luigi following behind with his hands in his overall pockets, whistling a happy tune.

The apartment even looked more dingy than usual thanks to all of the empty beer cans and grease stained pizza boxes littered across the floor. It was very dark within the disgusting habitat, Mario and Luigi passed out on the floor and snoring loudly. _Knock, knock, knock…_

Three more knocks caused Mario's eyes to open, the martial artist in red not seeming pleased at all. "The hell?" _"It's the police. Open up."_

"Shit…" Mario groaned, climbing to his feet. _"We're going to bust inside if you don't open this door!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez…" Mario groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he approached the door.

Luigi was totally unaware of the situation, passed out on the floor and snoring soundly. Just as Mario reached the door, something incredible happened –a colorful psychedelic void expanded from the floor, encompassing Mario and Luigi in a colorful circle.

"The hell?!" Mario exclaimed, examining his feet in shock.

"Mm?" Luigi groaned, his tired eyes opening, not realizing what he was lying inside. "What's going on?" _"BAM! BAM!"_

"Bro who's at our door?" Luigi asked, holding himself up with his hands.

"Forget that Luigi, look at the damn floor!" Mario cried, his face lit up in the dark room from the psychedelic colors. _"BAM! BAM!"_

"Hm?" Luigi moaned, looking downward. "What the?! What is this?"

Suddenly, pillars of light spawned from the circular void of psychedelic spectrum, smashing into the ceiling with blinding speeds. Mario and Luigi both gasped in speechless awe as their entire forms were shrouded with light, the two martial artists from New York being sucked into the colorful void below in the form of supersonic light, with no time to even make a scream. No longer in their dingy apartment, the colorful void shrank back into one focal point, eventually disappearing entirely. Everything was silent, and back to normal. _"BAM! BAM! SMASH!"_

Three police officers busted inside, frantically scanning the dark apartment. Two of the law enforcers were down on their knees, checking under the furniture, -checking everywhere- for any sign of the Mario brothers. The third cop however, simply scanned the area from the door.

"Geez, this place is disgusting!"

The massive stone castle featured a large red roof as well as cone towers, the architectural feat looking even more impressive with the sunny blue sky behind it. The main feature of this castle however, was the gorgeous glass mural on the front depicting a blonde haired princess in a pink dress looking skyward with her hands together in hope. Below this glass mural was a stone bridge above a clear blue moat, the stone bridge leading to a set of double doors that acted as the main entrance to this feminine fortress.

Standing upon this stone bridge were three interesting characters. Starting from the left we have what is known as a Toad, a species of Mushroom people who have fungal caps on the top of their heads. This particular Toad had a very classy feel; mainly brown and gold in color, dressed in a purple vest, and accessorized with a cane and monocle, -it wouldn't take a detective to figure out that he was a steward.

In the center of this trio was a blonde haired girl of notable beauty. Clearly a princess, she was about six feet tall and featured long golden blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was dressed in a lovely pink dress and wore accessories such as white opera gloves, sapphire earrings, and a jewel embedded crown. Cradled in her arms was a withered old book, her cute face littered with anticipation.

Standing on the right was yet another Toad, his fungal cap white with red spots, the short youngster dressed in a blue vest and brown shoes. The three of them gasped with widened eyes as a circular void of psychedelic color spawned before them, two men in overalls lying down face first on the dirt path just before the stone bridge of the castle.

"Oh my gosh! It worked! It really worked!" The princess cheered, bouncing in glee with the old book cradled in her arms.

"You've really done it Princess! I was quite certain that you'd succeed! Yes, quite certain indeed." The steward praised, his accent British.

Mario and Luigi groaned in pain as they stumbled to their feet, rubbing the back of their aching heads. The trio on the bridge featured somewhat confused expressions, giving the two brothers an examination.

"You sure these are the guys, your Majesty? They look a little… I don't know…" The young Toad rambled, searching for the right word. "Cheap."

"Holy hell it's a talking Mushroom!" Mario cried, pointing at the toad with widened eyes.

"Where are we bro? France?" Luigi asked.

The princess and two toads featured confused expressions and comedic sweat drops as Mario and Luigi proceeded to ramble back in forth to each other;

"No you idiot, that guy has a British accent. We must be in England."

"England? I didn't know they had talking mushrooms in England."

"They're not talking mushrooms, they're those guys who wear the suits and can't smile."

"But I thought those guys had big black hairdos and red suits. They look nothing like that."

"Well I don't know. Maybe we're just drunk."

"Umm, perhaps I could clear things up?" The princess offered.

"Huh?" Mario and Luigi barked in unison, facing the pink princess with raised eyebrows.

"You guys are in the Mushroom Kingdom, a mystical land of considerable size ruled by me; Princess Peach Toadstool." Peach informed, a closed eyed toothless smile on her face. "At my left here is my steward, Toadsworth."

"Top of the morning chaps!" Toadsworth greeted, with a wave.

"And on my right here is Toad, my personal guardian. He may be young, but he's a very gifted mechanic." Peach introduced, waving to Toad with her free opera gloved hand.

Toad said nothing, simply placing his fists on his hips with a closed eyed toothless smile.

"Mushroom Kingdom? I don't think I've ever heard of a Mushroom Kingdom. Is it in England? Or France?" Luigi asked, a hand on his chin in thought.

"It's in bullshit land that's where. Look, we don't have time for games. Tell us how to get to Brooklyn." Mario ordered, staring into Peach's eyes with impatience.

"Brooklyn?" Peach questioned, a finger on her chin in thought.

"New York?" Mario persisted, leaning his head forward a little.

Princess Peach simply blinked twice.

"The United States of America? New York? You can't tell me you've never heard of the U.S.A." Mario challenged, disbelief in his voice.

"I'm… sorry." Peach softly apologized, feeling really confused.

"Interesting… Perhaps the land he speaks of is on the other side. This would explain why the two of you haven't heard of each other's world." Toadsworth hypothesized, hand on chin in thought.

"Other side? You mean the ones we need for the mission are not from this world?" Peach asked, looking down at her steward with an old book cradled in her arms.

"Precisely. The spell you used must have transported them from their world to our world." Toadsworth explained.

"Listen here pal, I'm about to send you to the other side if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Mario barked, stepping forward with a clenched fist.

"I'm sorry mister Mario! This must be so confusing, but you and your brother Luigi are needed here in the Mushroom Kingdom for a very important mission!" Peach frantically explained.

"Not interested." Mario declined, turning around with folded arms.

"Yeah, that sounds like effort to me." Luigi agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-What?" Peach stuttered, her voice high and nervous. "No, you misunderstand! You two have been chosen! It's all written in this book here!"

"Listen blondie." Mario silenced, turning and facing the pink princess with his fists at his sides. "Me and books don't get along very well. I don't really care about what some word papers say. What I do care about, is finding a way back to Brooklyn."

"B-but!"

"Come on Luigi. Let's go." Mario concluded, walking down the dirt path away from Peach Castle.

Luigi followed Mario in a casual stride, his eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

"Luigi, please!" Peach begged.

Luigi simply raised his hand in silence, clearly not interested either. Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad watched as the powerful Mario brothers walked away from the castle in silence, failure reeking the castle air.

"Don't fret, your Majesty. They won't be able to return to their world without your cooperation." Toadsworth comforted.

"I know…" Peach sighed, a frown on her face. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

The throne room of Peach Castle was breathtaking. Classy checkered tile and royal red carpet set the tone, the massive throne room also containing colossal arc windows and a seemingly endless roof. The most notable feature, however, was the brilliant glass mural above the large pink throne of mahogany wood, the same glass mural of Peach that one could see from the main entrance of the castle.

Sitting upon the throne was the appropriate figure, resting her head with a fist and crossing a leg so the bottom of her red heel was visible. Upon her unbalanced lap was the old withered book, Princess Peach examining its displayed contents with a frown on her face.

"_Two mustachioed brothers from another world –one of red and one of green- are two of the five heroes destined to restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. Their raw power and boldness are essential to the recovery of the seven Crystal Stars."_

Princess Peach let out a heavy sigh, closing the book labelled; _"Legend of the Crystal Stars."_ Still seated with feet on the ground, the pink princess faces skyward with clenched fists in comedic rage; "Just how in the world am I suppose too get those two to help me?!"

Suddenly, one of the massive arc shaped windows smashed into a piercing glassy blast. Princess Peach gasped in horror with widened blue eyes as she saw a large turtle like beast fly into the room on a ridiculous clown faced copter, an evil grin on his face. Primarily green in color, the red haired turtle-like beast was known as a koopa –the king koopa to be politically correct. Although very unintelligent, his spiked shell and fire breath was enough to send most running away with their tail between their legs. A heavy thud echoed throughout the massive throne room as the king koopa hopped out of his ridiculous clown copter.

"Eek! Who in the world are you?" Peach cried, her petite gloved hands covering her mouth in fear.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, facing skyward with evil hands. "I'm Bowser baby! The King of Koopas!"

"The king?" Peach thought to herself, realizing just now that he does look like a massive koopa. "I see. For what do I owe such the rude intrusion, King Bowser?"

"BWAHAHAHA! Save the formalities, blondie. I'm taking you back with me to my castle. Both you and your kingdom now belong to ME." Bowser informed, the king of koopas giving the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom an evil grin.

Princess Peach gulped with a nervous expression as she stood before her throne, powerless as the gargantuan Bowser stomped closer and closer with a quiet but evil laugh.

Luigi was lying down at the base of a tree, his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Mario was standing next to the same tree, his hand pressed against it as he looked downward in anger.

"Dammit… How the hell do we get back home?" Mario whined, growing exhausted.

"Beats me. I kinda like this place though. I mean, how many places do you know that have dancing flowers?" Luigi reasoned, thumbing to two nearby blue flowers grooving away.

"Screw the flowers, we don't even know where the hell we are or how to get back home! And it's all because of that stupid girl." Mario cursed, clenching the hand against the tree into a fist.

There was a silence. Then, the snore of Luigi. Mario looked down in shock and saw his brother had fallen asleep.

"Wake up!" Mario barked, kicking his brother awake.

"Oh thank god. I found you guys!" Toad wheezed, the sweaty guardian placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavily before the Mario brothers.

"Didn't we already tell you we weren't interested in helping you?" Luigi asked, casually lying against the tree with his hands behind his head.

"It's not about the mission, I swear! You see this massive dragon thing showed up and captured the princess! She's been taken away -you guys gotta help her!" Toad panicked, clearly anxious.

"Pah, some guardian you are." Mario laughed, turning his back with folded arms.

"Please, you guys have to help us! The princess needs your help!" Toad persisted, shifting glances between the calm Mario and Luigi.

"Nah. Not interested." Mario declined, examining his gloved fingernails.

"Yeah, sounds like a lot of unnecessary work to me." Luigi agreed, his eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"Please, I'm begging you! You're our only hope! I'll do anything to change your minds, please just lend us your strength!" Toad begged, bowing before the two martial artists.

Mario and Luigi exchanged glances, then directed their attention to the bowing Toad.

"Anything, huh?" Mario smiled, stroking his chin in greed.

"Yes! Anything you want! Absolutely anything! You save the princess, and you can have absolutely anything you want!" Toad cried, clearly desperate.

Mario and Luigi were standing before Peach's Castle, Toadsworth and Toad behind them with expressions of worry as they faced skyward.

"Alright, where is this stupid bastard?" Mario demanded, arrogance radiating of his presence.

"Up there! He's taking her away on some propeller… clown thing." Toad tentatively answered, pointing skyward.

"Give me that." Mario growled, swiping Toadsworth's cane from him.

"By Bertha's beard, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Toadsworth scolded.

Mario lifted a foot off the ground, emitting a grunt as he tossed the cane far into the sky, the point of release accompanied with a pleasant whipping sound.

"My cane!" Toadsworth cried, placing his hands on his head.

Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadsworth watched as the stewards cane twirled through the air, surely heading for the fleeing clown copter. Meanwhile, Bowser was flying through the air with a smile on his face. His eyes widened in alarm as his entire clown copter jerked furiously, the airborne vehicle no longer capable of flight. Unbeknownst to the king koopa, Toadsworth's cane had jammed the propeller.

"What the? We're going down!" Bowser cried, the clown copter taking a dive.

Princess Peach and Bowser each jumped out of the clown copter, the pink princess screaming in fear as she accelerated towards the flower garden before her castle. She was silenced once she landed in the arms of Luigi.

"Hey." Luigi casually greeted.

Bowser however, did not have such a nice landing. The king koopa was downed on the ground, his totalled clown copter mere feet away, smoking profusely.

"Ugh…" Bowser groaned, rubbing his head in pain as he staggered to his feet.

After shaking his head, Bowser stopped in place as he met eyes with a mustachioed man in overalls. He gave the M on his red cap a quick glance before looking back into his eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Bowser barked, hunched over and holding his aching head.

"Pissed off!" Mario answered, scissor kicking Bowser so his steel toed boot caught him under the chin, lifting him off the air.

"GWARG!" Bowser cried, flying backwards through the air and landing on his spiked shell in defeat.

Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, and Luigi were gathered at the stone bridge just before the main entrance of Peach Castle. The four of them watched as Mario approached them, his hands in his pockets. He stopped beside his brother, a bored expression on their faces. Princess Peach had her hands together beneath her chin, admiration and gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you both so much! I don't know how I can ever repay the two of you." Peach praised, clearly grateful.

"Allow me to answer it for you then." Mario countered, his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Peach barked, caught off guard.

"We were offered "anything we want" if we saved you. Isn't that right there Tod?" Mario sniped, pointing at Toad with an evil grin.

"It's Toad you moron! Er, I mean, yes…" Toad surrendered, unable to meet the eyes of anyone.

"Toad… Did you really offer them anything they wanted in return for my rescue?" Peach asked, looking down at her guardian.

"Yes your Majesty." Toad managed to reply, unable to meet her stare.

There was a silence. Peach let out a heavy sigh.

"I see." Peach acknowledged, her expression somber. "Name your price, then."

"Send us back to Brooklyn. A deals a deal." Mario answered, his arms folded.

"Mm-hm." Luigi agreed, with a closed eyed nod.

"Yes, well…" Peach quietly started, not meeting their eyes.

Toad and Toadsworth's eyes widened as Peach made a run for it into the woods. Mario and Luigi calmly watched with folded arms as the princess ran away.

"Seriously?" Mario laughed, clearly in disbelief.

"Oof!" Peach grunted, lying face first on the forest floor in failure. The princess featured clenched teeth and partially open eyes as she lifted her slightly scratched face up from the forest floor, her eyes widening at the brown booted feet before her. The downed princess slowly directed her attention upward, Mario and Luigi standing before her with folded arms and evil smiles.

"It's over princess." Mario scolded, failing to hide an evil grin. "Time to send us back home."


	2. Chapter 2: One Denied By God

**Chapter 2: ****One Denied By God**

Sarasaland was a strange kingdom. The largest section of the quirky kingdom is easy to describe; a barren desert. The smallest portion of Sarasaland is located in the very center of the scorched wasteland. It is known as the Ancient Kingdom of Sarasaland, and it is the last thing you would expect to find in the middle of a desert; a massive stone kingdom located in a giant patch of grassland, flora diverse and in vast quantity.

Over 6,000 years old, the Ancient Kingdom of Sarasaland is most certainly ancient, but its massive surrounding and inner gardens made it look more like a grassy modern city. Located before the main castle; the "Castle of the Goddess", was "Heavenly Square" –a massive grass flat where all the citizens were currently gathered.

A young blonde haired boy dressed in a strange green tunic collapsed at the stone tile in the ancient kingdoms entrance, which was currently deserted. Sweat rained down his face as he gasped for air, the scorching sun directly above.

"Finally… made it." The blonde boy wheezed, his blue eyes closed.

The next visitor was a strange sight to behold. Two feet in height, the figure wore a bright blue cap and cape, had maroon shoes with matching eyes. The most notable feature of this figure however, was that it was made of wood. It was a living doll.

The wooden doll entered the ancient kingdom, casting its maroon eyes down on the collapsed blonde haired boy in a green tunic. The blonde boy also featured a steel shield with an intricate insignia on its face on his back, the hilt of a short sword peeking from the top.

"You never fail to amaze me, Link." The wooden doll sighed. "You have no trouble fighting giant spiders but as soon as you have to traverse a desert you're toast."

"So… cold…" Link moaned, his childish cheek squashed against the tile.

"Hurry up now." The wooden doll initiated, donning a black robe. "We won't find it if we lie down all day."

Link and the cloaked wooden doll were walking the streets of the deserted kingdom, Link about four feet tall and the wooden doll a mere two feet.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Link asked, scanning the deserted streets.

"Shh." The wooden doll silenced, stopping in place. "Do you hear that?"

Link and the cloaked doll were silent, standing in place. They could heard the buzzing of a large crowd in the distance. With haste, they preceded to make their way to what was known as Heavenly Square.

Link and the cloaked doll arrived at the rear of a massive crowd standing on a large grass flat. Across this grass flat were stone stairs leading into what was known as the Castle of the Goddess, a flat intermediate section featuring a giant statue of a long haired female in robes, stairs continuing into the castle beyond the platform.

Standing on the flat intermediate section of the stairs leading into the Castle of the Goddess was an old priest in orange and yellow robes. Beside him was a lovely woman of notable beauty. She was a little under six feet tall, dressed in an orange and yellow dress with a floral green and white brooch in the center. Her hair was ginger brown and shoulder length, her cute eyes a cool blue.

The crowd was talking amongst themselves, the multiple conversations impossible to decipher with the human ear; instead heard as a bunch of buzzing. Located in the back of the crowd was Link and the cloaked doll, who was slipping dark purple gloves over its wooden hands.

"I can't see a damn thing." Link whined, the heels of his brown boots raised as he tried to peek over the crowd.

The old priest raised his hand, a closed eyed toothless smile on his holy, trusted face. Instantly the crowd was silenced. "Good morning, children of god."

"Good morning Father Tan." The entire crowd replied.

Link and the cloaked doll exchanged glances.

"Children of God, faithful followers of the Goddess Sarasa. My word is the word of her Grace, and today, that word is one of great significance." Father Tan explained, his voice humble and trusting.

"Sarasa is judging us all, choosing who she will take to the other side, and who will be left behind. And today, she has spoken." Father Tan informed.

The crowd cheered in joy.

"Let me guess. She's taking another pretty young girl to the other side, isn't she? Bastard." Link thought aloud.

The cloaked wooden doll gave a weak chuckle and smile. Everyone watched and cheered as Father Tan revealed a golden crown with flower gems, the girl in an orange dress dropping to a single knee.

"Goddess Sarasa, please have mercy as I act in your stead. Let your words, your holy words, flow from my mouth as you flow through all of us." Father Tan prayed, his eyes closed. "Daisy, the chosen one, I grant you the title; Princess of Sarasaland!"

The thousands of spectators roared loudly as Father Tan placed the gold crown of floral jewels atop the head of Princess Daisy. Princess Daisy bowed to the audience humbly, the cheering continuing for a little while. The crowd grew more and more silent, Link and the cloaked doll still in the back of the crowd.

"Thank you everyone." Princess Daisy greeted, her voice gentle. "Continue to pray and worship her Grace, and you too, will see the other side!"

"Not likely." Link declined.

The crowd roared at a deafening level. Princess Daisy bowed to the audience once again, Father Tan placing a hand on her back, smiling toothlessly with closed eyes to the audience. Link and the cloaked doll examined his smiling closed eyed face, Link's eyebrows narrowed in mild anger.

Sitting on the patio of a restaurant was Link and his cloaked companion, the wooden doll watching silently as the young blonde shoved spoonful after spoonful of exotic food down his throat. It was amazing that someone so small could eat that much food.

"So what do you think?" The cloaked doll asked.

"Mm… It's absolutely fantastic." Link answered, pausing to swallow. "Too bad you can't eat any."

"Not the food you idiot, about the ceremony." The wooden doll hissed.

"Oh… Well it's obviously a load of crap." Link answered, his fork chiming against the empty plate. "There's no way anyone from this world can cross over to the other side."

"Yet all these people think otherwise." The cloaked doll countered, examining the bustling kingdom streets. "Each day they pray to some made up god, hoping they can leave the world they live in. How sad."

Link featured a smile on his young face as the waitress brought over another plate of food, a look of uncertainty on her tanned face. Link shoved a spoonful of exotic food in his mouth, chewing with closed eyed glee.

"Why on earth would they want to leave? The food here is so good." Link challenged, his mind clearly on the food.

"Focus." The wooden doll hissed. "What was with that ceremony? How do they chose who gets to see the other side? There obviously isn't a physical god who physically picks somebody."

"What are you getting at?" Link asked, chewing more food.

"Well, that girl, Daisy. Why was she picked to see the other side? The Goddess Sarasa obviously didn't physically pick her. How do they decide these things?" The wooden doll clarified.

"Scientists like us don't think about those things. We're logical." Link reminded, placing his fork on his empty plate.

"True, but scientists like us also find answers." The wooden doll countered.

"Well… That Tan guy said that his word is the word of the Goddess or whatever. So these guys will believe whatever he says. So obviously he's the one who chose Daisy. And he chose her because she's young and pretty. Just like all the other girls chosen before her." Link reasoned.

"Yes of course! How could I be so blind?" The cloaked figure gasped, slapping a wooden palm on its forehead. "Link, we need to find Father Tan. He must have what we're looking for! It's the only way he can back up his claims!"

"Well hey there little guy." A female voice cooed.

Link and the cloaked doll barked in unison, turning and facing an unexpected guest –Princess Daisy.

"Oh wow, look. The Princess of Sarasaland herself took the time out of her day to give us a greeting. Aren't we special?" Link thought aloud, being incredibly sarcastic.

"I was passing by, and thought I saw a Hylian. Turns out I was right. We don't get many Hylians here, so I thought I'd say hello." Daisy explained, giving a smile.

"How do you know I'm Hylian?" Link questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, you have those pointed ears. And I recognize the insignia on the back of your shield as the Hyrule Crest." Daisy answered, her hands held together.

"Interesting… For a Sarasian, you sure know a lot about Hyrule." The cloaked doll thought aloud, facing the table but paying it no attention.

"Oh? And who's your little friend? Won't you remove your cloak?" Daisy questioned, trying to see the concealed face.

"I'd rather not." The wooden doll declined.

"You've no reason to conceal yourself. The Goddess Sarasa created each of us in her own image. She accepts us all." Daisy comforted.

"Oh, I just remembered. We've got to be somewhere." Link lied, clearly irritated by her words. "Let's go."

Link and the cloaked doll stood out of their seats, the pair looking rather small compared to the six foot princess.

"Wait, Hylian! Won't you come to the Castle of the Goddess with me?" Daisy requested, her fists held together under her chin.

"Huh? Why on earth would I do that?" Link barked, an eyebrow raised.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Daisy requested, hope in her blue eyes.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" Link asked, not seeming very interested.

"Father Tan. He's a Hylian, just like you. He's such a wonderful person." Daisy answered, her hands together as she faced semi skyward.

"Father Tan, you say?" The cloaked doll noted, seeming very interested.

"Lead the way, Daisy." Link smiled, placing a blue rupee on the table.

"Oh, I just knew you'd see the light! You'll be thanking me later for this!" Daisy cheered, walking down the street with Link on her left and the two foot concealed doll of wooden nature on her right.

The waitress arrived at the table, and saw the blue rupee resting there. "THIS DOESN'T COVER YOUR BILL!"

Clearly a stone haven for worship, the Castle of the Goddess was basically a massive altar with a giant statue of the Goddess Sarasa. Ladders on either side led one up to the second floors, which appeared to have some doors leading to unknown places. Link and the cloaked doll sat on a wooden bench in the front row, Daisy standing before them with her back to the statue, her expression showing a bit of worry.

"I don't understand. Reverend Anthony told me Father Tan would be here shortly. What's taking him so long?" Daisy asked herself, a curled hand over her chest.

"Huh. I guess he knows who we are, huh Link?" The cloaked doll chuckled.

"Probably." Link calmly answered, his eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daisy gasped, her eyes widening some.

Link let out a sigh as he leaned forward while sitting. His blonde bangs were pulled down by gravity as he faced the stone floor.

"Have you ever heard of Nanotechnology, Daisy?" Link questioned.

"No. What's that?" Daisy answered, seeming mildly interested.

"It's the manipulation of matter, more precisely the manipulation of matter on the atomic and molecular scale." The wooden doll answered.

"I... I don't really know what that means." Daisy admitted, facing the cloaked figure.

Daisy's eyes widened slightly as Link revealed a crystal diamond with a burning orange sphere inside. He held it out with his fingers pinching the bottom, a leg crossed as he casually sat on the altar bench.

"See this? Pretty cool, huh? I call it Din's Fire." Link informed.

"Is that Nanotechnology?" Daisy asked.

"Why yes it is. And it's very advanced nanotechnology at that. You see, by activating this, a small spark of flame will be unleashed." Link explained, everyone but the cloaked doll examining the orange sphere inside of the clear diamond. "The flame will react with all the surrounding oxygen, and a burning sphere of fire will expand a fair distance, burning all in its range."

"That's… That's just awful! Why would anyone create such a thing?" Daisy attacked.

"I think that's an attack on your research, Link." The cloaked doll laughed.

"You're missing my point, Princess." Link grinned, putting away Din's Fire. "You see, nanotechnology –along with millions of other things, are made possible because of science." Link explained.

"But even though science has done incredible things for our world, it has never been able to send someone from our world to the other side." The cloaked doll added.

"Well of course not. Only the Goddess Sarasa can do that." Daisy challenged.

"A ridiculous claim. And even if it were true, how can you be so arrogant to think that of all people in this world you deserve to see the other side?" The wooden doll barked.

"I-It… I… It's not my decision. It was her decision." Daisy countered, fumbling her words nervously.

"Nonsense! Father Tan is taking advantage of you because you're weak and desperate. He's got you exactly where he wants you, and you're just going to end up where all the other girls have ended up!" The wooden doll attacked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Daisy barked.

"How many people have been taken to the other side by him, Daisy? Answer me!" The wooden doll attacked, stepping closer.

"Uh-uh I don't know, five? Maybe six?" Daisy stuttered, growing nervous.

"And how many of them were young females? Huh?" The wooden doll attacked, Link casually sitting on the altar bench with his hands behind his head.

"All of them. All of them were dubbed Princess of Sarasaland before they were sent to the other side." Daisy answered.

"Listen to me you brain-washed idiot! Father Tan is nothing but a fraud! He's deceiving young girls like you into believing something as ridiculous as being sent to the other side when he's really planning on kidnapping you!" The wooden doll roared.

"No… N-No, it's not true… You're lying…" Daisy trembled, her hands over her face.

"Everyone thinks you're in another world, when really you're stuck wherever he decides to lock you up! All of those previous princesses, all of your friends… Open your damn eyes Daisy, this is serious!" The cloaked doll roared, stepping closer.

"You're wrong! They were taken to the other side! Father Tan… He would never!" Daisy cried, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You want to know what happens when you try to go to the other side, Daisy? Take a good look!" The wooden doll snapped, ripping off its cloak and revealing its wooden body.

Daisy was trembling in fear, her hands by her mouth. Link watched the wooden doll from behind, examining its blue cap and cape, its brown shoes and maroon eyes.

"It… It can't be…" Daisy trembled, her eyes widened in fear. "One denied by God… You're a… a Geno."

"A Geno is one denied by god, huh? Ha. Ha ha ha ha. I'll take it." Geno laughed, accepting the name.

"You tried to cross into the other side, didn't you? But you were rejected. Sarasa denied you. Didn't she?" Daisy challenged, raising her voice.

"Silence you fool!" Geno hushed. "I tried to cross into the other side, yes. With science. But I failed."

"My body was taken away from me, and when I woke up I found myself in this hideous form. It's my punishment for trying to cross into the other world." Geno informed, examining its wooden hand.

"Sarasa didn't choose you. Had she of, you would have-

"Shut up!" Geno hushed, angered by her ignorance. "This is the punishment that anyone from this world faces if they try to cross into the other world. The same thing would happen to you. Is this what you want? To be a freak like me?"

"It… it can't be… Father Tan said so…" Daisy whined, her eyes wet with tears.

"Forget about him. Forget about Sarasa. You'll only hurt yourself." Geno advised.

Link and Geno watched as Daisy dropped to her knees, facing skyward with a hopeless expression on her face.

"Father Tan… Is it true? Was it really all a lie? Were you just going to… kidnap me?" Daisy asked aloud, a tear sliding down her cheek.

The sound of slow clapping could be heard from up above. Link, Daisy, and Geno directed their attention skyward, Father Tan standing on the second floor in orange and yellow robes, clapping slowly with his old hands.

"Well done, children. How very keen of you." Father Tan smiled, his voice gentle.

"Shut up old man! Free those women and give us what we're here for!" Geno challenged, standing in a fighting stance, arm swiped.

"Oh? Is the sinner looking for a way to get their body back? Here's a hint: it's burning in hell, you worthless Geno!" Father Tan attacked, his eyes growing mean.

"Father!" Daisy cried, hurt by his actions.

"Are you showing compassion for a Geno, Daisy? Such a shame. Looks like Sarasa won't be taking you to the other side after all." Father Tan declined, his hands behind his back.

"No!" Daisy cried.

"Quit messing with her mind you old bastard!" Link barked, standing beside Geno. "I'll warn you once –free those girls you've kidnapped and give us the Master Sword, or we'll have to use force."

"Hahahaha! Yes, the Master Sword would be the perfect tool to get you your body back, wouldn't it Geno?" Father Tan noted, rubbing his chin in thought. "However! I do not attend to take lip from a Geno or its cohorts! Prepare to die sinners!"

Daisy gasped into her hands, her blue eyes widening in fear. Geno took a step back with narrowed maroon eyes, watching electrifying light emit from Father Tan up above. Link sighed and faced downward.

"Why does it always have to be the hard way?" Link groaned, removing his short sword from its sheath.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Father Tan cried, his presence electrifying as he proceeded to transform.

Daisy featured widened eyes and a horrified expression, the six foot woman behind the young four foot blonde boy and the two foot Geno doll. Eventually the transformation was complete, a large purple alien with a humanoid shape revealed.

"And I thought I was the freak." Geno calmly joked.

"No… Father Tan… It… It can't be…" Daisy stuttered, quivering in fear.

"We kill this guy, and the Master Sword is ours." Link grinned, his hand clenching the hilt of his short sword tight, his epic blonde bangs accenting his blue eyes.

"I AM TATANGA! PREPARE TO DIE, SINNERS!" Tatanga cried, jumping down towards the first floor, racing lines accompanying the scene.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Toad Town

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Toad Town**

Princess Peach held herself off of the forest ground with her white opera gloved hands. Her slightly scrunched face showed signs of failure and misery. Mario and Luigi stood before her with folded arms, letting her bathe in the embarrassment of such a pathetic attempt to flee.

"Send us back home, princess." Mario ordered, peering down at Peach. "We had a deal."

Peach didn't respond. Mario and Luigi were unable to see her face as she stared at the forest soil, only the back of her blonde hair displayed. Then, a sniffle.

"What are you doing down there?" Mario barked, his tone indicating he knew she was crying.

"Sniffle, hic." Peach wept, wiping a tear with a fist.

"I think she's crying bro." Luigi detected, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets.

"The hell you crying for you big wuss? If it wasn't for us you'd still be with that freaky turtle guy." Mario scolded, showing no sympathy. "Now return the favor."

"Relax bro, we got her. Take it easy." Luigi hushed.

"Sniffle… At least one of you has a heart." Peach quietly sobbed, her eyes closed and face wet as she knelt on the forest floor.

"Oh cut the crap! Send us home already!" Mario barked, his fist clenched in anger.

"Fine." Peach whimpered, standing to her feet. "You're a jerk anyway."

Princess Peach opened the Legend of the Crystal Stars, and proceeded to skim through its ratty old pages.

"Finally." Mario groaned, clearly relived.

Princess Peach said nothing, eventually stopping at a page. Her expression was somber, her eyes half open in sadness. There was some hesitation.

"Are you sure you-"

"Yes." Mario silenced.

Princess Peach gasped in anger, unable to believe his arrogance. "You jerk! Thanks for nothing!"

Rather huffy, Princess Peach perked her expression as she took a deep breath, her eyes closed. The princess proceeded to read some ancient words from the old text. It wasn't long before a colorful void of psychedelic spectrum spawned on the forest floor, the arrogant Mario brothers within its circumference. Princess Peach examined the Americans with pain in her heart, Mario and Luigi looking a little different thanks to the wild lighting.

"Next time don't just abduct people from their lives for your own selfish gain." Mario attacked, getting more and more bathed in light.

"Jerkface!" Peach cried, stomping her foot. "Thousands will suffer because of this!"

"Not my problem." Mario sang, waving goodbye as his entire form was bathed in light.

"Ooh!" Peach squealed, stomping her foot again with clenched fists at her sides.

Suddenly, a strange red garbed dwarf wearing a white mask scurried across the scene with lightning feet, snatching the Legend of the Crystal Stars from Peach's hands. The psychedelic void encompassing Mario and Luigi disappeared, the spell broken due to the unexpected interference.

"What?" Mario barked, examining his hands. "The hell just happened?"

"Looks like she just got robbed by a midget." Luigi calmly noted, gazing down the direction he went with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no! The book! That Shy Guy must have stolen it!" Peach cried, her fists clenched near her chin. "Please, you have to help me get it back!"

"Not our problem." Mario declined, turning his back with folded arms.

"But it _is _your problem! I need that book in order to send you across the other side!" Peach explained, desperation in her eyes.

Mario was charging through the woods with clenched fists, Peach following behind the best she could, holding her dress up with her gloved hands.

"Get back here you bastard!" Mario roared, determined to chase down the thief.

Mario and Peach zoomed out of the scene, chasing after the Shy Guy with great speed. Luigi lazily walked through the woods with his hands in his overall pockets, emitting a large yawn. He was pretty far behind.

"Come on, do we have to run?" Luigi complained.

Mario and Princess Peach arrived at the grassy gardens located before Peach Castle. Sure enough, Toad and Toadsworth were there waiting, the fungal pair looking rather anxious as Mario and Peach ran up to them.

"Did you-

"He went south, into Toad Town!" Toad informed, interrupting Peach. "I went for a tackle but I just missed the dirty thief!"

"Toad Town?" Mario barked, his arms folded. "You mean there's even more of you idiots?"

"Hey guys." Luigi casually greeted, arriving at the scene with his hands in his pockets.

"We're not idiots!" Toad barked, with a fist.

"Don't back talk me pal or I'll stomp you." Mario warned, meeting his fist with his own.

"Focus guys! We have to get the Legend of the Crystal Stars back from that Shy Guy!" Peach whined, clearly anxious.

"Quite so! Why, if that book falls into the wrong hands… Oh! How horrid! It's spine chilling just to think about it! Yes, rather spine chilling indeed." Toadsworth warned.

"Don't have a hernia ya' old fart we'll get it back." Mario eased, with a hand.

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth featured widened eyes as vicious grumbling roared from the bellies of Mario and Luigi in perfect unison.

"What… was that?" Peach nervously questioned, staring at their bellies with a somewhat frightened expression.

"Damn bro." Luigi frowned, hand on his stomach.

"Well. Looks like that book will have to wait." Mario decided, hand on his stomach.

"WHAT?" Toad, Peach, and Toadsworth cried.

"Rule number one about the Mario Brothers: We don't do anything if we're hungry." Mario informed, a single finger raised.

"What? Mario, you misunderstand! We need to get that book now! We can eat once we have the book." Peach denied, taking him by the wrist and walking towards Toad Town.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mario silenced, retracting his arm from her grasp. "Where do you get off, telling me what to do?"

"I'm sorry." Peach submitted, unable to meet his eyes. "But we really need to-

"Rule number one about the Mario brothers." Mario silenced, a single finger raised. "Nobody tells us what to do."

"But I thought rule number one was-

"Hey Plum." Mario casually called, interrupting Toad.

"It's Peach." Peach corrected.

"If you're such a book nut why don't you head to the kitchen and fetch a cookbook? Because we aint moving until we eat." Mario informed, lying down on the grass garden field beside Luigi, Luigi facing skyward with closed eyes and hands behind his head.

"Don't talk that way to her Majesty!" Toad challenged, with a fist.

"Toad. Please." Peach eased, with a hand.

Princess Peach faced the Mario brothers with a somber expression, the two martial artists casually lying on the ground with their hands behind their heads.

"Mario, Luigi. Do you promise to help me get my book back if I get you something to eat?" Peach proposed.

"Well, I aint promisin' anything. But I suppose I'll kick a few tails for ya." Mario replied, eyes closed and casual.

Princess Peach let out a heavy sigh, slouching some. "Very well."

Peach left the scene. It wasn't too long before she returned with two large mushrooms, with red caps and white spots. Mario no longer felt light on his face, so he knew someone was standing before him. He opened a single eye and saw the blonde princess hovering over him with two fair sized fungi. His eyes widened in disgust.

"The hell is that? Tod shit?" Mario barked.

"Language Master Mario!" Toadsworth scolded.

"They're super mushrooms. Eat them." Peach ordered, offering one to each brother.

"If you think that's gonna fill us you're sadly mistaken." Mario declined, neither he nor Luigi accepting the offered fungi.

"Just eat them, please." Peach groaned, growing impatient.

Mario and Luigi's stomach growled loudly in unison once again. The two brothers each accepted an offered super mushroom, Mario grumbling as he did so. Toad, Peach, and Toadsworth watched as Mario and Luigi swallowed the super mushrooms whole with closed eyes. After a few seconds, their eyes widened with great energy.

"Wow… I… I feel incredible." Mario awed, standing to his feet.

"De-licious." Luigi complimented, digging his pockets for a toothpick.

"I can't believe it. One mushroom, and I'm stuffed. With such energy too." Mario praised, examining a clenched fist.

Luigi was snoring soundly on the grass. His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head, toothpick in mouth.

"They're super mushrooms. They're packed with energy." Peach informed.

"I'll say. I feel great!" Mario agreed, performing a quick snap punch.

"Can we please chase after that Shy Guy now?" Peach whined, clearly anxious.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Luigi. Let's help the mushroom people." Mario ordered, heading towards Toad Town.

"Hm?" Luigi groaned, opening his eyes and seeing everyone heading towards Toad Town. "Can't anyone get a little shut eye around here?"

Toad Town is the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is also the kingdom's largest city, mostly famous for Princess Peach's Castle just north of it. Aside from the fancy houses, Toad Town had a post office, a bakery, a bar, and a massive shopping mall. The buzzing city also contained a train station, a port, and an airport.

Standing in the city streets from left to right were Toad, Luigi, Toadsworth, Peach, and Mario. Luigi had his hands in his pockets, looking at his feet as he shuffled a little bit, toothpick in mouth. Everyone else however, was watching the chaos before them with dropped jaws. White masked Shy Guy's in red were running around the town like mad men, pestering all its fungal citizens by means of the most annoying mannerisms possible. Mario faced skyward in comedic rage; "Great! Just how in the hell are we supposed to find that stupid old book, anyway? There's gotta be at least a hundred of those little bastards!"

"We split up into groups, I say! You and the Princess take over there, while Luigi, Toad, and I take over here. Clear?" Toadsworth instructed, speaking with his hands.

"Sounds good to me." Luigi calmly answered.

"Why am I stuck with blondie the paperweight here?" Mario barked, thumbing to the defenseless princess.

"Hey!" Peach whined, insulted.

"Would you rather work with young Toad and I?" Toadsworth offered, his head tilted some.

"Nah, that's even worse. I'll work alone, so you don't get in my way." Mario concluded, leaving the group and heading deeper into town alone.

"But Mario! Wait!" Peach cried, raised off her heels a bit. "Ooh! He's impossible!"

"Hey! Somebody!" A voice cried.

With unique barks of mild surprise, the four of them turned their attention towards an orange/brown paratroopa wearing a pilots cap and goggles. A Shy Guy was giggling as its footsteps scurried down the stone street towards Luigi and the crew, the little thief carrying a mail bag.

"Somebody stop him, please!" Parakarry cried.

The spectating Toads did little to nothing, watching the Shy Guy scurry away with expressions of worry and sadness on their faces, hands near their mouths. Just as the Shy Guy ran past Luigi, the expert martial artist stuck his left leg out, hands still in his pockets.

The Shy Guy grunted as it spilled onto the stone street, mail flying through the air. The Shy Guy got back to his feet and looked at Luigi, then scurried away in defeat.

"Nice one Luigi!" Peach praised.

"Alright Luigi! Way to trip the little pest!" Toad cheered, jumping with a fist.

"Yes yes, well done I say! Quite the display Master Luigi. Quite the display indeed." Toadsworth praised, with a hand.

Parakarry arrived at the scene, flying in place as he scanned the letters sprawled all over the stone streets.

"Ahh, praise the stars! The town's mail is safe and sound." Parakarry thought aloud, his back facing the group. "Thanks for the help! The names Parakarry. I deliver letters. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"'Welcome." Luigi yawned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your Majesty, it looks like there's some trouble over at the Shroom Bakery!" Toad informed, pointing at the somewhat distant bakery.

"Nice try, Toad. I'm not falling for that one." Peach declined, her arms folded with a smirk.

"No, I'm serious! Come on guys! Maybe the Shy Guy who stole our book is in there!" Toad frantically hypothesized, running toward the bakery.

Parakarry watched as Peach and Toadsworth ran after the young Toad, Luigi following behind with his hands in his pockets, toothpick in mouth. He then focused his attention back to the spilled mail, heaving a sigh as he went back to work.

A bell chimed as Toad entered the bakery, his eyes narrowing at what he saw. It wasn't long before the rest of the group showed up, all watching the same thing. Standing in the middle of the bakery lobby was a Shy Guy in red, swinging a frying pan around dangerously.

"Sorry, I can't serve anybody right now!" Zess T. barked, the baker clearly angered. "That little rat stole my good frying pan, and I'm useless without it."

The red Shy Guy was swinging around the frying pan like a sword, anyone who tried to interfere practically guaranteed to get hurt. Luigi squeezed through the group, standing before them and watching the Shy Guy with his hands in his pockets.

"Careful Luigi." Peach warned, her hands beneath her chin in worry.

The Shy Guy stopped and stared at Luigi. Luigi shifted the toothpick in his mouth. The Shy Guy charged Luigi, Luigi standing there with his hands in his pockets. The little troublemaker swung at Luigi, the hero in green smashing him in the head with the frying pan seconds after the maneuver.

Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Zess T. were awestruck as they watched the Shy Guy rub his sore head, scurrying away in defeat. Luigi tossed the frying pan, Zess T. barely catching it with a surprised expression, not expecting the pass.

"How… did you?" Toad quietly mumbled, baffled by the maneuver.

Luigi left the Shroom Bakery without a word. It was nighttime outside, the stone streets lit up nicely in the big city. Luigi was scanning the area, his hands casually in his overall pockets as usual. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he spotted the town bar; Club 64.

"Well what do we have here?" Luigi smiled, rubbing his chin with a closed mouth smile.

Luigi entered the bar, a grey and black Shy Guy fighting off the security with ease. Luigi eyed the bartender, who was a pink spotted Toad with blonde pig tails. Her expression was scared as she watched the grey and black Shy Guy swat the Toad security with ease.

"Eek! Somebody help!" The bartender cried.

Luigi didn't hesitate to step in and challenge the tough Shy Guy, better known as the Anti Guy. Luigi went for a lightning quick roundhouse kick to the side of the head, but the Anti Guy jumped into the air and tried to land on Luigi's head feet first. Luigi grabbed his foot, but before the man in green could slam him into the ground he broke free, performing a back flip through the air and landing safely on the floor. The Anti Guy charged Luigi, the American martial artist side stepping and punching the grey and black delinquent in the side of the head with lightning speed. The Anti Guy fell onto his back, and before he could get back up Luigi jumped on top of him, and again, then jumped backward. Defeated, the Anti Guy scurried out of the bar in failure. The practically deserted Club 64 was at peace.

"Wow, thanks a bunch! You were so cool!" The female bartender praised, Luigi digging for another toothpick. "Drinks are on the house."

Luigi couldn't help but grin, toothpick firmly between his teeth.

Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad were standing outside of the Shroom Bakery. Toad was smiling as he munched on a stick of candy, bags of candy cradled in his arms.

"I say, where is Master Luigi?" Toadsworth questioned, scanning the dark area.

"Oh, we've lost him!" Peach whined, with a pout. "It's so dark out, we'll never find the Mario brothers or my book!"

"Those Mario brothers sure are a pain." Toad sighed, taking a bite of candy. "But at least Luigi got me some free candy."

Princess Peach let out a heavy sigh, very irritated and stressed out at the moment.

White gloved hands firmly grasped the red outfit of the white masked Shy Guy, the little tyrant been shaken furiously.

"Give it up!" Mario barked, shaking the Shy Guy profusely.

Coins, bolts, two acorns and a paperclip fell out of the Shy Guy's pockets, eventually nothing else raining out.

"Dammit!" Mario cursed, releasing the Shy Guy. "Get lost punk."

The Shy Guy scurried away in fear. Mario faced skyward in comedic rage; "I've searched at least fifty of these bastards and none of them have that damn book! This is getting dumber and dumber by the second."

Luigi was sitting at the bar of Club 64, the scene much livelier now. Luigi was talking with the bartender, a half full beer glass in his white gloved hand. His conversation was halted as a petite white gloved finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Luigi barked, turning around. "Oh. It's you."

"Thought I'd find you here." Peach smiled, her hands behind her back.

The princess was all alone, Luigi turning back to the bar. There was a second of silence, Luigi taking a sip of his drink. The music was loud.

"So…" Peach sang, raising off her heels. "Are you going to come help us find the book?"

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and have a few drinks. You guys go on ahead." Luigi nodded.

"What? But Luigi, we need your help!" Peach persisted, using her hands.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure it'll all work out." Luigi comforted, his lack of interaction making it obvious he wanted her to leave.

"But…" Peach whined, in disbelief. With a pout, she left the scene.

Toad and Toadsworth watched as Peach exited Club 64 with a somber expression on her face.

"No luck, I presume?" Toadsworth assumed.

"No, I found him. He's just done helping." Peach clarified.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Toad whined, chocolate around his lips.

"Let's just go. I'm done relying on those two." Peach initiated, leaving the scene.

Toad and Toadsworth exchanged glances, then followed their princess through the night.

Within Toad Town mall was a strange looking vehicle. Pink in color, it featured pink and yellow wheels and a glass bulb connected to a green rod. A Shy Guy in red was scurrying through the mall with the Legend of the Crystal Stars in his hands. The little thief arrived at the pink vehicle, and it wasn't long before a Shy Guy in white uniform popped out from the top. The Shy Guy featured a peaked white cap as well as a shoulder patch, and a gold medal with a red ribbon on it.

"How goes the operation, soldier? Is Toad Town in complete turmoil yet?" General Guy asked.

The Shy Guy spun on the spot, tossing the old book up to General Guy, the Shy Guy leader catching it.

"Oh ho! Ho ho ho! Well done!" General Guy laughed. "This is surely what we we're after!"

"Well that's a shame because you're gonna be giving it back to me right now." A male voiced sniped.

"What?" General Guy barked, turning and facing Mario, who was casually leaning against a mall pillar. "And just who are you? How did you get past all the guards?"

"Guards? I don't recall any guards." Mario pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. "Oh, you must mean those cardboard cut outs that fall down in the slightest breeze."

"Insulting my soldiers? Just who do you think you are?!" General Guy challenged, pointing at Mario from the cubby in his pink tank like vehicle.

"Pissed off!" Mario answered. "Now hand over the book before I blow up that stupid ass vehicle of yours!"

"We'll see about that!" General Guy challenged, pointing at Mario. "Men! ASSEMBLE!"

Mario remained calm as a swarm of Shy Guy's surrounded him completely. "ATTACK!"

The Shy Guy's proceeded to attack Mario all at once, a dust cloud forming as Mario kicked and punched the multiple foes rapidly. General Guy waited patiently for the dust cloud to settle from the cockpit of his ridiculous looking vehicle. Once it did, he was shocked to see Mario standing and the mass of Shy Guys downed.

"Mercy… he beat em' all up." General Guy mumbled.

"Just give me the damn book already!" Mario whined.

"Never!" General Guy declined, retreating into his vehicle.

A hole opened up in the front of the tank, the barrel of a gun slowly coming out. Eventually a bomb was shot, Mario bending backward to just barely avoid the projectile.

"Mario!" Peach cried, arriving at the scene with Toad and Toadsworth.

"Ahh!" The three of them cried in unison, just barely out of the range of a nearby bomb blast.

"Get out of here idiots!" Mario barked, dodging another explosive projectile.

"We're here to help!" Peach called.

"That voice…" General Guy thought aloud, still inside of his vehicle.

The Shy Guy general seized fire, peeking out of his ridiculous pink tank for a moment.

"Princess Peach Toadstool." General Guy called. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Peach asked, clearly confused.

"Leader of the Shy Guys, they call me General Guy." General Guy answered. "You're here for the book, no doubt."

"Please, give it back! That book belongs to me and I need it!" Peach whined, her fists clenched.

"Quit whining like a baby and let your fists do the talking!" Mario declined, charging the tank with a fist at the ready.

"Not so fast!" General Guy declined, pointing at Mario.

A bolt of electricity fired from the bulb on the back of the pink vehicle, nailing Mario completely.

"Gaaah!" Mario cried, dropping to his knees in electrified pain.

"Mario!" Peach gasped, a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth barked, on his right.

Mario removed Peach's hand from his shoulder, growling as he slowly stood back to his feet. "Raaaaah!" Mario cried, charging the vehicle with a fist.

"Come back for more, have you? Very well!" General Guy acknowledged, ready for the bold maneuver.

Once again a bolt of electricity fired from the light bulb atop the vehicle, nailing Mario a second time.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Mario cried, falling to his knees once again, bolts of electricity dancing around his shocked presence.

"Oh no! Mario!" Peach cried, her hands over her chest.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Mario climbing back to his feet, his face scratched and teeth clenched. His eyebrows narrowed at the enemy.

"Here I come!" Mario cried, running even closer to the tank with a charged fist by his head.

"You still want to fight? You clearly must be suicidal. Very well. Allow me to finish you off." General Guy offered.

"No!" Peach cried, watching as the light bulb shun brightly, readying its attack.

"I can't watch, I say!" Toadsworth whined, burrowing his face into Peach's dress.

The bulb fired another bolt of lightning at Mario, -once again a direct hit. Mario's cry was weak and devoid of energy, the martial artist in red falling down to the ground, this time fully lying down instead of kneeling. He did not move.

Peach gasped in horror, her blue eyes shaky as she examined the downed Mario in the distance. Gentle smoke rose from his defeated frame.

"M-Mario…" Peach managed to wheeze, unable to find her breath.

"Oh dear… This certainly is trouble... Quite troublesome indeed." Toadsworth sighed, a frown on his aged face.

"Headstrong fool! Why did you just keep running? What kind of crappy strategy was that?" Toad whined, his fists clenched in anger.

"Agreed, opponent. But what's done is done, and I am the victor." General Guy stated, adjusting his badge. "Now! I'll be taking the book, princess. Not like you know how to use it, anyway. It would be a waste in your hands."

"You guys give me too little credit." Mario laughed, lying on the mall floor.

A gasp was emit from everyone in near unison. "Mario!" Peach cried, delighted to see him alive.

"Impossible! How is it you still breathe?" General Guy barked, watching as Mario slowly climbed to his feet once again.

"Heh. I don't die that easy bud. And each time you shoot me with that thing, a get a little more pissed off." Mario informed, weakly pointing at the bulb with a scratched up face. "So now I'm about 5 times as pissed off."

Princess Peach quickly counted with her fingers, an eyebrow raised. "Your maths way off."

"Stay down you idiot!" Toad barked.

"No! This guy's going down, here and now!" Mario barked, charging the pink tank like vehicle. "Raaaaaaah!"

"Fool! This time I'll really finish you!" General Guy declined, the light bulb on his vehicle charging.

Mario grabbed one of the pink and yellow wheels, his white gloved fingers accented as he held the ridiculous device.

"Stupid… things!" Mario barked, ripping a tire out with each word.

"Gah!" General Guy barked, the whole vehicle tipping towards its left.

The sudden change caused the lightning bolt to fly over Mario's head, just barely missing him.

"My favorite part of Christmas? Smashing Christmas lights!" Mario barked, tossing the tire like a frisbee.

The rotating rogue tire smashed into the bulb, causing it to explode and instantly burn out.

"Yes!" Peach cheered, her hands held together below her chin.

"Alright! Well done, I say!" Toadsworth praised.

"Kick his butt Mario!" Toad called, hands by his mouth.

"Uh oh. This isn't good…" General Guy mumbled, facing the burn out bulb. "No matter. Bomb cannon is still operational."

"Rah!" Mario grunted, ripping out another tire. "Don't even think about it!"

With one good thrust Mario jammed a tire into the tanks cannon, making it completely useless. Mario stood before the defeated vehicle with folded arms, his expression somewhat angry.

"Had enough? Hand over the book before I climb in there!" Mario threatened.

"Well… Looks like there's only one thing left to do." General Guy thought aloud, examining the four of them while peeking from the top of his vehicle.

"RETREAT!" General Guy cried, hopping out of the vehicle and running for his life.

Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad watched as General Guy ran past them, dropping the Legend of the Crystal Stars on the way by.

"The book!" Peach gasped, claiming the legendary text. "Oh, thank you so much Mario!"

Peach stood there with closed eyes and the book cradled against her pink dress and sapphire brooch. She opened her eyes and saw Mario heading out of the deserted mall and into the late night streets of Toad Town.

"Come on. Let's go find Luigi." Mario initiated.

Gathered before the stone bridge of Peach Castle from left to right was Luigi, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad. Peach had the book in her hands, the blonde beauty the center of the crowd. Luigi had closed eyes and a slight blush to his cheeks, slowly leaning forward than catching himself before he fell, the process repeating.

"Everyone in Toad Town is so thankful for what you guys did. You really did us a favor, getting rid of those pesky Shy Guys. Thank you both so much." Peach thanked.

"Yeah yeah, can we get on with it now?" Mario whined, rolling his hand and returning to folded arms.

"Well… Are you sure you want to go now? You could stay the night here if you'd like." Peach offered, trying not to be obvious about delaying the inevitable.

"Ha. Wasn't expecting that." Mario laughed.

"Oh?" Peach questioned, unsure.

"I've said no too girls way better looking than you who have asked me the same thing." Mario clarified, his eyes closed. "Sorry. Points for being bold, though."

"Ooh!" Peach whined, her face puffed up in anger.

"OW!" Mario whined, holding his head after getting struck by the book.

"Idiot! I didn't mean it like that!" Peach whined, her face blushing and expression angry.

"Geez, calm down will ya?" Mario whined, rubbing his head.

"Water." Luigi quietly requested.

"Look, I'm just going to come out with it." Peach initiated, with a hand. "I really don't want you guys to go. And after seeing you both today, I know for sure you're the ones mentioned in this book."

"I know it's unfair for me to abduct you from your lives, your world, but I just need you two for a little while. I'll do anything in my power to make you want to stay. Please. I'm begging you." Peach requested, her blue eyes filled with hope in the starry night sky.

"Water." Luigi quietly requested, swaying in place slightly.

"Ugh, you don't have to get all mopey about it, geez." Mario whined. "Look –you give us a place to stay, and a ton of money, and we'll help you out."

"Truly?!" Peach exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy about this!" Peach cheered, wrapping an arm around the neck of each Mario brother, hugging both of them.

Mario did nothing, accepting the hug with closed eyes as he stood in place.

"Water." Luigi quietly requested.

The dark room was magnificent, the moonlight peeking through the giant arched window providing enough lighting to see that the room contained two king sized beds, a dresser for clothes, and a door leading to a fancy ensuite.

"Not bad." Mario admitted, examining a shiny gold card between his white gloved fingers as he lied in bed with a hand behind his head.

Luigi sat down on his bed, listening to Mario talk as he drank a glass of water with closed eyes. "Not only did she give us our own room in her castle, but she gave us each gold cards with unlimited balance on them."

"Ah." Luigi awed, finishing the glass of water in one go.

"She must really want us to stay, huh?" Mario thought aloud, examining the gold card with a grin. "Heh heh."

Princess Peach was inside of her bedroom, sitting in her pink canopy bed in her pink pajamas. Toadsworth stood at the side of her bed, watching as Peach read the Legend of the Crystal Stars, only her legs covered in blankets. The room also featured a fancy armoire as well as a gorgeous ensuite. It was clearly the master bedroom.

"I finally did it, Toadsworth." Peach smiled. "I convinced them to help us."

"Yes, well done your Majesty! It looks as though we are another step closer to completing the mission." Toadsworth praised.

"But what exactly is our mission? I mean, I know we're supposed to gather the seven Crystal Stars, but why? This book was left in my care, but by who?" Peach questioned.

"I do not know, your Majesty. Perhaps we will learn those things in time." Toadsworth answered.

"I just feel like I know so little about something so important…" Peach thought aloud, facing the book with a somber expression.

"Oh!" Peach gasped, her eyes widening as she faced Toadsworth. "That General Guy! He said that I don't know how to use this book. That it's wasted in my possession."

"Hmm… That certainly is intriguing…" Toadsworth pondered, a hand on chin in thought.

"Oh, now I'm even more curious! I need to find out what's up with this book!" Peach whined. "I need to find out now!"

"Settle down your Majesty, I have just the answer." Toadsworth eased, a finger raised.

"You do?" Peach asked, her blue eyes filled with anticipation.

"Indeed. An old astronomer named Merlon lives within the arctic Starborn Valley. He's an expert on stars, so if there's anyone you should ask it's him." Toadsworth suggested.

"Oh, Toadsworth! What a great idea!" Peach praised. "I'll do it! I'll go to Starborn Valley and speak with Merlon. And I'll take those Mario brothers with me."

"That's the spirit, your Majesty! Well said! Well said indeed!" Toadsworth praised. "My, things are certainly looking up!"

A creepy chime played as the camera faded into Mario and Luigi's bedroom, the beds empty and the arched window wide open, the curtains blowing gently in the moonlit breeze.


End file.
